


Memory Lane

by zerozaki_Zen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Amnesia, Bottom Levi Ackerman, Caring, Domestic Fluff, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Good Parent Grisha Yeager, Good Uncle Kenny Ackerman, M/M, Married Life, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Levi Ackerman, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scent Marking, Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerozaki_Zen/pseuds/zerozaki_Zen
Summary: Eren Yeager the infamous drug syndicate was under arrest- after he had an accident during his car chase with the Reckon. The brunette Alpha lost his memories- the drugs wereabouts, his hide outs, all the corrupt politicians that's feeding his business. Gone.And of all the possible solution out there, Hange Zoe insisted on her magnificent idea.Levi Ackerman, a top agent that refused to go on a vacation, and a single Omega, had to act as the Eren Yeager's wife and lovingly help the Alpha remember everything.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 91
Kudos: 335





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another story! Horay! My mind doesn't rest one bit. I hope you guys like it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opps, I forgot to toggle the option that this fic is multi chapters. Sorry about that, I've fix it now.

"Where're the drugs?!" Erwin Smith boomed at the dazed brunette on the hospital bed.

Eren groaned in pain, vision blurry, and mind in a haze. He doesn't understand why this huge ass dude with bushy eyebrows was shouting at him. But, he had more things to figure out. He felt nothing but numbness in his entire body with a thick bandage wrapped around his head. He can only open his one eye and his left leg seems like it had been ran over by a truck.

"Sir! Calm down!" Petra, a petite mated Omega held her boss by his arm with all her strength to stop the giant blonde from attacking the brunette. 

"Petra's right, Yeager is still under some heavy drugs sir!" Oluo, Petra's Alpha mate held Erwin by his shoulder.

"You think, I'll calm down now that we finally caught him?!" Erwin hissed at them. "All these years of playing cat and mouse and after he took off my arm..." he gritted his teeth, glancing at his hollow sleeve. 

Petra and Oluo exchanged worried glances but stopped their boss from launching on the brunette. Everyone knew what happened to Erwin's missing arm.

It happened five years ago, Erwin Smith was in charge of Yeager's case. His previous team planned out everything, it was all set, perfect even or that's what they thought. 

Yeager outsmarted them, he turned the tables, and taking Erwin and his team hostage. They went through a series of torture until Eren decided to kill off his team. The blonde desperately begged the brunette to spared his team and take his life instead. Erwin accepted his faith, but to his dismay, Eren chopped off his arm and dropped them all beaten and almost to death on the entrance of Reckon Corps.

Erwin refused to retire after that. He healed all his wounds, went back to Reckon, and demanded to be in charge of Yeager's case again. He wanted revenge but his previous team didn't. Most of them retired and only two were present in Reckon- doing desk work.

Now with a brand new team and after years of tracking, spying, and planning. Erwin caught Eren Yeager. He finally caught him.

"Excuse me, sir, I understand that you wanted to interrogate the patient," the stoic looking doctor finally stepped in between the outraged Alpha and the brunette on the hospital bed. "But the patient is still under the influence of drugs and based on the findings of his cat scan, we confirmed that the impact on his head had cause memory loss."

Petra, Oulo, and Erwin stared at the doctor. Eyes wide and jaw slack.

"What?!" the three shouted in unison.

\-----

"Good job, Levi!" Kenny Ackerman clapped as they left the room. They just finished another successful mission and the higher-ups were smiling proudly at one of their best teams in Reckon.

"Shut the fuck up, uncle," Levi spit, raking his hand on his raven hair before stuffing his hands on his jacket's pockets. "I didn't do all the work," he mumbled.

"Oh, sure you did honey!" Hange cheered, her steps had more bounced on them as she moved to face the two, walking backwards while she's at it. "You pulled us all together!"

"You gonna be fucking kidding me?!" Levi stopped walking and glared at the two. "If you did your roles right and kept an eye on the target than looking out for single Omegas and Betas, we could have finished this shit faster!"

In their team, Kenny's the main man. The Alpha stood all with his classy cowboy outfit, complete that with a brown leather holster loaded with a classic revolver. The old Alpha was willing to ride a horse than a car if the higher-ups allowed him to. He polished their plans for their mission and always a building away with several guns that are ideal for snipping their targets.

Their crazy support- Hange Zoe. A Beta scientist that specializes in brewing up poisons, paralysis, sleeping liquids, and the like. She always wears her favorite lab coat and Levi hardly believed she washed it. She's the witch in the group, not only that she can make lethal and useful matter, her hands were quick and she can fool anyone with her tongue. The crazy scientist is very skillful with tools and her craft, may it be in combat or tending wounds.

And there's Levi. Kenny was his uncle and the reason why the raven wanted to join the Reckon Corps. He was also slowly taking over his uncle's place. 

He's quick, smart, and his combat skills, as well as his shooting skills, were top notch. Earning him the title of one of Reckon's top agents. 

Despite being short as fuck, he used it as his advantage in combat. Sometimes, he'll pull off his wild card if needed. His Omega scent. Levi only did it when an emergency rose. But once he does, guaranteed all Alphas are reluctant to fight him, too bad for them. The thing about Levi though is his OCD on cleanliness, his excessive need to consume tea, and he had a cravat than a necktie.

They're a weird team but they got most of the missions done and one of the top teams on Reckon.

"Levi, how about we go on a vacation?" Kenny asked while they continued to walk down the hallway. This was the third time he asked his nephew every time they finished a mission.

"Yeah, Levi! Come on! Life is not always about work you know!" Hange whined and moved to the raven's side.

"Are you kidding me?!" Levi exclaimed. Turning to their office, he switched the the lights on and went straight to his desk. It was neat and organized just how he left it. While Hange's and Kenny's looks like a typhoon passed their desk. "Go on vacation and let the criminals run rampant on the streets?!"

"We're not the only one's working. Reckon had plenty of teams chasing criminals as we speak," Kenny explained. "And you needed a decent amount of sleep! Kuchel will kill me if she finds out!"

"Calm down, mom doesn't need to know everything." Levi rolled his eyes at his uncle while he pulled out wet wipes on his drawer and wipe down his desk clean. "I'm looking forward to Lukas Loom's case."

"Levi, please!" Hange sighed. "We have been working none stop! We're not robots! You're not a robot!"

"I just love my job and I just want to keep doing it!" He nearly shouted.

Before any of them open their mouths to banter- their office door opened and one of the staff poked their heads in. "Erwin Smith finally caught Eren Yeager!" He informed.

"What?" Kenny gaped. 

"Really?!" Hange squealed.

"Took him long enough," Levi said bitterly. He wanted to take Eren Yeager's case but that dumb blonde Alpha refused to take his hands off of it. Levi and Erwin fought it over in front of the higher-ups and in the end, they gave it to Erwin, to Levi's dismay.

"Levi," Kenny scolded his nephew.

"What? I'm just telling the truth," Levi huffed.

"That's rude Levi but Erwin did it!" Hange cheered. Bouncing on her heels with excitement. "I'm happy for him!"

"Not exactly," the staff winced. 

"What do you mean?" Kenny asked.

"There are a few... complications." The staff stepped in the office. In his arms was a box full of files and folders. He placed it on Levi's neat desk and faced them. "Yeager was caught due to an accident while in a car chase with Erwin and his team. He's in the hospital, badly wounded and... with amnesia."

"What?!" Three exclaimed in perfect unison.

"Yes, the doctors confirmed after running several tests on the patient. Yeager doesn't remember anything even his name." The staff paused and cleared his throat. "And Erwin is not having it. Everyone suspected that he wanted to do the same thing that Yeager did to him behind our backs."

The three were silent, everyone knew what happened to Erwin. His hatred and drive for revenge was not a secret.

"Clearly, Erwin's not fit to handle Yeager's case anymore but we still need all the information from Yeager." The staff turned to Hange, knowing that the Beta's medical knowledge and skills will help and then to Levi. "The higher-ups recalled that you wanted to handle the case before Sir. Are you willing to take this and continue Erwin's work?"

"Yes!" Levi said without a single beat. He wanted to handle Yeager's case so badly that he didn't give it a second thought.

"Great!" The staff started passing the files to each one of them. "Those are the summary of the case, other details are in this box. I'll quickly inform the higher-ups!"

When the staff left, Kenny let out a long tired sigh while he skimmed through the case files. "There goes our vacation."

"Um, Levi," Hange turned to him. "I know how much you wanted to take over Yeager's case but-"

"I didn't think this through," Levi finished on her behalf. He forgot that Yeager was now captured, in a hospital, and no memories. Therefore, there's no planning, no tracking, and no action. What could they possibly do to get information on Yeager when he can't remember anything?

"Hmmm...." Hange hummed, chewing the bottom of her lip while she read the file. "Isn't my turn now to plan the case?"

"Yeah," Kenny yawned. "I planned our last case."

"Great! Because I have an idea!" Hange beamed.

"Please, ease up with your crazy ideas," Levi sighed. Knowing that Hange ideas are off the roof but still effective. To Levi's reason, the Beta's plans and ideas are... out of this world but it can be accomplished. It's just too creative for Levi's liking.

"Don't worry, it's not that crazy anymore because of the lack of action and basic stuff but hear me out!"

"Okay," Levi nodded and Kenny straightened. Giving their full attention to the Beta.

"The case was updated and adjusted to Yeager's condition. Since no one knows when his memories will come back, therefore we don't have a deadline," Hange explained.

"Understandable, goodbye vacation," Kenny whined sadly and Levi glared at him.

"But hold on! Here's my plan! Amnesia is no joke, it could take months, years even for the patient to retrieve his memories. But with the right care, support, and positive environment. The process of retrieving will surely progress."

"Just fucking go straight to the point Hange!" Levi groaned in annoyance.

Hange smirked and pointed at the raven. "You will act as Eren Yeager's wife and lovingly help the poor man gain his memories!"

The room was silent. Levi blinked. once twice, his brows knitted together and his face morphed in horror as Hange's words sunk in.

"WHAT?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope my stories were able to brighten your day.
> 
> Also I've listed my update schedules on my Tumblr. Feel free to check it out and keep in touch!  
> [Tumblr](https://zerozaki-zen-writes.tumblr.com)
> 
> See you in the next story!


	2. Chapter 2

"That's a very good idea Hange," Kenny nodded in agreement. "Less for work for all of us. Not entirely but less effort and energy on our part."

"We could set up everything!" Hange screamed over her excitement. "A homey house in a quiet neighborhood. I'll be Levi's next door best friend and you can just be his supportive uncle who lives next door as well!"

"With that layout, we can keep tabs and look out for Yeager's safety as well as his well-being. I like where this is going," Kenny went to his desk and rummage on his drawers. Pulling out a notebook and pen, he started scribbling. "We just need to play the part and Levi will gain his trust."

"Slowly but surely, Yeager will hop into memory lane!" Hange cheered.

"WAIT A FUCKING MINUTE!" Levi exploded, grabbing the two's attention. Clenching his fist in a tight ball, he glared at his uncle and Hange. "I am not playing as this bastard's wife!"

"Come on Levi," Hange whined in frustration. "This is the only mission where we can sit back and relax but still get paid!"

"That's not the point here!" Levi growled.

"Suck it up, Levi," Kenny rolled his eyes at his nephew. "I mean, this is not the first time you play pretty-innocent Omega right?"

Levi froze and immediately his face grew warm at the reminder. There's a reason why the raven's team was small. There were only two people in Reckon that he truly trust and that's Hange and Kenny. 

His uncle was right, this was not the first time that he pretended to be a perfect-sweet-innocent Omega and it was all shitty Hange's ideas. 

Levi played roles- a stripper, caregiver, nursey teacher, and with his fucking height, a high schooler. Levi played those roles well but he hated them and only his uncle and Hange knew that he did those embarrassing things. Even the higher-ups didn't question why their report had a few missing details but silently they knew.

"Levi, Yeager is in a bad state right now with his injuries and amnesia. He could be scared out of his skin, alone and lost," Hange stated dramatically with a fake sob. 

"He won't easily trust anyone at this rate but..." Kenny pointed his pen at his nephew. "If he had a wife and let's say- they are married for two years, he'll depend on his wife. He'll be leaning all his trust on you."

"But-"

"Levi, we agreed long ago that we'll take turns on planning out our missions," Hange raised her voice and lift her chin with authority. She rarely did it but if she does, no one can defy her. "And it's my turn to plan this one. I expect you to follow it."

Levi looked away from the crazy witch and clicked his tongue in annoyance. He knew that and he's aware that he could sometimes stepped in when his uncle or Hange planned out their mission. And if it was his turn to plan, he hissed at his uncle and friend if they intervened him. 

"Another thing, who accepted this case again?" Hange mocked.

"Me, but-"

"-Now don't be such a spoilsport Levi," Kenny hummed as he continued with his scribbling. "You can use your acting skills again. I guess those acting class Kuchel force you take when you were a kid benefited us in the end."

"S-shut up!" Levi stuttered, his face can't get any redder. 

It was true that Levi once dreamt to be an actor and when his mother discovered that, she forces the raven to attend acting classes. He hated it ever since but he kept attending, knowing that it made his mother really happy.

"Great!" Hange cheered. The Beta's back to her usual self in split second. "This is coming together!"

Levi fell on his leather chair with a grunt. "Ugh, why me?"

"Because you're a lovely Omega!" Hange squealed. "You enjoy cleaning and cooking! A perfect Omega wife material!"

Levi groaned, he badly needed a teapot full of Earl Grey tea. He should have thought things through before accepting Yeager's case. He just dug his own grave while Hange and Kenny help him dig deeper. 

He shook his head and decided to accept his fate. Sure, he can clean and cook but there's one thing that bothered him. "If I'm married to Yeager, then he should be suspicious that I don't wear his mark."

"Oh, Levi your inner love for a happily ever after is still there," Hange cooed at him while she removed the box of files and folders of the case from the raven's desk and moved it to hers.

Levi stared at the Beta, crossing his arms across his chest. "What?"

"Nowadays, bonding can only be done if you are married to your mate for five years," Hange explained calmly.

"What? Since when did that happen?" Levi asked. He didn't know that, he thought that right after marriage mates had to bond right away. Isn't that the purpose of the whole matrimony?

"It happened while you are binge-watching all those Disney movies on our last vacation," Kenny supplied and raised a brow at his nephew. "And when was our last vacation again?"

"Five years ago," Hange finished with a sad sigh. She shook her head and hopped on her spot with excitement for their new mission. "Anyways, our main game plan when Yeager is hospital free- he'll be in house arrest under Levi's care."

"We'll bug the house to make sure Yeager's not doing anything out of ordinary," Kenny added. Grabbing his laptop, he moved to their small sitting and continued working there.

"Also the neighborhood will be under heavy security," Hange mumbled as she moved around the room, grabbing a few files from their shelves and dropping them to her desk.

"Ugh," Levi groaned as if he's in pain. He couldn't believed this was happening. Also, he didn't even know what Eren Yeager looked like. What happens if he's an old Alpha in his fifties and smells like cigars?! Levi will probably vomit at his presence.

As if Hange read his thoughts, she approached him with a cheeky smile. "And you, my grumpy-cutie friend! You're going shopping!"

"Aghhh...." Levi half whined, half groaned. Leaning on his chair, he pulled his legs up and wrapped his arms around them. He curled up into a ball, hoping that his poor self-defense position will spare him from Hange's plan.

"Come on, Levi!" Hange grabbed his arm and force him out of his chair. "Buy yourself a nice dress, flowers, and a basket of goodies! Now go and visit your dear husband!"

Levi can only groan as he dragged his feet to the parking lot.

\----

Levi walked into the hospital's hallway with a grim expression. His mood didn't match with his flowy baby blue dress, a basket of fresh fruits on his right, and a bouquet of daisies on his left. He also wore raven mid-length wig on. It was expensive as shit but it didn't felt like straw to touch. It was also crafted to look real. When Levi had it on, no one in Reckon can tell that it was him.

He's not looking forward to their plan, but then again, this was not the first time he played pretend like this. He blamed it all the fucking Hange.

Blue-stormy eyes glared at the last door at the end of the hallway. There are two buff looking Alphas guarding the door in their slick Reckon uniform. Levi clicked his tongue and flipped the hair off his shoulder. Reaching for the basket, he flashed them a card with black and white wings overlapping at each other.

It was Levi's team symbol, he designed it himself. Once he had the card, it meant that he worked for Kenny's team. It was very useful especially if they needed help from random citizens.

The guards stepped aside and even opened the door for Levi. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He'll finally meet Eren Yeager. 

He stepped inside, the door closing behind him. His eyes drifted to the Alpha that was lying on the hospital bed. The first thing he noticed was the guy's left leg, it was raised with a cast and wrapped heavily with bandages. 

Letting his eyes wander further, Yeager's arms were both wrapped in bandages but he still got all his fingers intact. When Levi landed his eyes on Yeager's face, he just stared.

Levi expected an old Alpha with a bushy mustache and scars on his faces but no. Eren Yeager slept peacefully in his bed, a bandage on his head, and his chocolate brown hair was trimmed by the doctors. He looked so young. If the raven didn't know better, he can say that this Alpha was a college student. 

Taking the chair next to the bed, Levi eyed the Alpha. With his tan skin, his cute nose, his luscious lips, Levi can already picture Yeager seductively smirking at him. Handsome as ever even when laying defenseless on the hospital bed. And he smells so good. 

Levi's very picky when it comes to Alpha's scents, some were too strong that it hurts his nose while others are simply horrible. But this sleeping brunette smelt like pine in a rainforest, cool and calming.

Levi shook his head, a blush creeping on his cheek as embarrassment and shame drawn to him. He couldn't believe that he ogled shamelessly on a criminal.

Standing up, he distracted himself by putting away the flowers on the vase that was sitting on the side table. He placed the basket on the said table as well and neatly arranged the fruits. But he couldn't help but let his eyes drifted on the attractive Alpha on the bed.

"Shit!" He cursed. But, he decided to focused on the positive side- at least he won't have problems acting around the brunette. 

Taking in his role, Levi sat back on the chair and watched the sleeping Alpha. His chocolate hair was all over the place. The doctors trimmed it like a bird's nest but Levi can't blame them since they're not hairdressers. 

Levi dared to reach out, pushing back some of the brown locks off the Alpha's face. The bandage was wrapped around his forehead where the stitching was and his left eye was swollen but the raven can tell that they were healing nicely. 

He continued fixing Eren's hair until the said Alpha groan in his sleep.

Levi retracted his hand immediately and silently watched as Eren Yeager wake up from his slumber.

His good eye slowly blinked open, revealing the most beautiful shade of green that Levi had ever seen. 

Yeager blinked several times, scanning the room slowly until he landed his gaze on Levi. His eye widen.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," Levi greeted with a warm smile. Reaching out, he pushed back the brunette's hair off his face again. 

"Um, ah... Hi... Pardon, but who are you?" Eren asked, confusion lacing in his hoarse voice.

Levi sighed sadly. "I'm your wife."

Eren blinked at him, still confused.

"The doctors already informed you regarding your situation, but in case you forgot again- you got into an accident. You hit your head pretty badly and had amnesia. But it's okay. I'm here now," Levi reassured, doing his best to sound and look sad but hopeful at the same time. He hated to admit it but his learnings from his acting classes paid off.

"You're my wife?" Eren croaked.

"Yes, darling," Levi hummed, his hand still raking on the Alpha's hair. It was pretty soft and the raven figured it will be much softer if Eren had taken a shower.

"Really?"

"Really," Levi confirmed.

"Holy shit! You're my wife? My Omega?" Eren spoke in disbelief. "No, you can't be real, you're an angel and I'm just dreaming!"

Levi stopped raking his hand on the other head and stared at the brunette. He didn't expected that reaction. He figured that Eren will push him away or deny having a wife.

"Impossible, this is impossible," Eren shook his head weakly then he studied the raven. "Shit, you're so beautiful and you smell so good. Oh, god, you married me?"

"Believe me, we are married for two years," Levi supplied, finding himself smiling at Eren's reaction. 

"T-two years? Wow... just wow... you're my Omega?

"Hmmm," Levi hummed and nodded. Somehow, this was not as bad as the raven thought. Usually, he'll be annoyed because the Alpha asked the same question several times but, Levi was amused.

"So..." A deep blush spread on the Alpha's cheeks. "It's normal that my heart is racing right now?"

Levi tensed. No, it was not normal. He expected that Yeager would feel nothing towards him because none of what raven said was true but maybe the Alpha needed medical attention? 

Levi stood and check the brunette's IV and heart monitor before looking down at Eren. "Are you having trouble breathing? I'll call the nurse."

"Wait! No, I mean... I-" Eren trailed off his face was in a deep shade of red. 

His hand weakly reach for Levi's, holding the raven's hand and letting his thumb draw a circle on the Omega's skin. "My... my heart is beating so fast but it is not a bad thing..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the love you gave on this fic. Ah! I'm so excited to write more of this! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this new chapter ♥

Levi pushed the door open with a heavy sigh. He took off his platform sandals and slip-on his fluffy slippers before stepping into the house. 

He lived with his uncle in a high-end subdivision with tight security. The house belonged to his uncle and despite the old Alpha's love for the wild west esthetic, his home was different. 

The house was Modern Japanese inspired, complete with a zen garden, slick sliding door, minimalistic decor, and he even had a kotatsu for winter.

A sudden flash of light made Levi paused. He looked up to found his uncle a few distances away from the entrance with his phone's camera aimed at him.

"Uncle!" Levi hissed.

"What?" Kenny tapped on his phone. "Your mother will be overjoyed!"

"Ugh," the raven groaned for the hundredth time and this was the only day one with their new mission.

"Aw! Look what Kuchel sent me!" Kenny cooed and turned his phone to his nephew for the other to couldn't see what's on the screen. "It's you when you were eight!"

Levi stepped inside and looked at the photo. It was a physical picture on an album and his mother took a photo of it with her phone. It's not clear but not blurry as well. 

"That's your first time visiting the aquarium!" Kenny gushed. "You're wearing the same blue dress and your hair was long too!"

Levi stepped back and sighed. Yes, his mother loved dressing him up with all the cute dresses out there and his hair was long then. His mother would brush his hair every day. Those were the precious times he spends with his dear mother and Levi treasured them. But as he grew up, he got into martial arts and sports that he found his hair annoying. Not that he hated having his hair long but having short hair made things a lot easier.

Levi removed the wig off his head and turned to his room. "I'm changing, tell mom I said I love her."

"Aw! Levi, Kuchel sent another!" Kenny gushed again but the raven ignored him went to his room.

Locking the door, Levi properly stored his wig and flopped on his bed. He's exhausted, but his mind was still racing. 

Eren Yeager seems to believed that they were married... and instantly trusted everything to Levi. But there was one thing though- it was the way the Alpha looked at him. It's not full of doubt or mischief, but love. Pure love.

Levi sat up abruptly and shook his head. That was no longer his concern. The important thing was that everything was going into their plan. 

He pushed himself off his bed and proceed to change. The raven got out of his room in an oversized jumper and pair of leggings. 

"Aw! Levi is so cute!"

Levi froze at the familiar voice that came from the kitchen. "Oh, no," he growled and stormed towards the source of the voice. 

Hange in her casuals but still had her lab coat and Kenny were both looking down at the old Alpha's phone. Levi didn't spare them a second and dashed towards them, snatching the phone off his uncle's hands. 

"Hey!" Kenny exclaimed.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" Ignoring his uncle, Levi growled at Hange.

"Calm down," Kenny steppped in between them. "I invited her here. We still got a lot of work to do."

"Yep!" Hange chirped, pulling out her small notepad from the back pocket on her jeans. "And I need your help, is Yeager crippled or anything?"

"The doctor said that he can walk again but he needs to heal first and physical therapy. For now, they strongly recommend that he will be using the wheelchair," Levi supplied and quickly deleted all his childhood photos that his mother sent to his uncle before returning the device to Kenny.

Taking his phone from his nephew, Kenny put it away in his pocket and went to the wine cooler. Grabbing three wine glasses, he poured them all some wine. "I've never seen Eren Yeager, what's he look like?"

"He's..." Levi paused, recalling Erwin Smith. The guy was crazy about the case and doesn't want anyone to see his target's face. He said that he feared that someone in Reckon will beat him on capturing Yeager. He's a sick bastard. 

"He's not bad," he continued, taking his glass, he gently swirling the wine and taking a sniff.

"Spit it out brat," Kenny prompt, noticing Levi's hesitance.

The raven looked down at his wine. Was it relevant to say that Eren Yeager fell in love at first sight for him? No, there are more important matters to discuss. Levi raised his head. "Erwin was at the hospital."

"Can't he move on?" Hange rolled her eyes. Placing her pen and note on the counter, she took her glass, and took a sip of her wine.

"We can't blame him but at the same time, that's his issue. He should get his shit straight. Did he noticed you or do something?" Kenny turned to his nephew.

"No, he was just in the common waiting area. Reading a newspaper but his eyes screamed murder."

"I'll take care of him." Kenny fished his phone. He sent a quick message on Reckon to put a leash on the annoying blonde Alpha.

"Anything else?" Hange inquired, putting on her professional pants. Settinf down her wine, she picked up her pen and notes. "Eren Yeager's condition and his reaction towards you?"

"He immediately trusted," Levi simply put it. 

They didn't need to know that Eren cried while he held Levi's hand. How he spilled all his worries to the raven. The brunette Alpha feared that maybe he could no longer walk, that he can't remember anything even his childhood, his parents, his wife, his life. 

They didn't need to know those information. They are irrelevant. "When Eren first woke up, he was confused as shit to see Erwin. The shitty eyebrows was ready to kill him but thankfully Petra and Oluo stopped him. I just told him that that blonde Alpha mistook him for another person, Yeager believed me."

"Great work as always Levi!" Hange praised. 

"But..." Levi reached into his memory when he entered the hospital and left. "I noticed a few people acting suspicious in and out of the building, I recommend we transfer Yeager to another hospital."

"I agree, his men might be looking for him and Erwin is annoying as hell," Kenny nodded and turned to Levi. "We'll handle the transfer and you handle Yeager."

"Roger that."

\----

"I'm ashamed to ask this but... what's your name?" Eren asked shyly.

Levi was peeling him some oranges to snack on. He switched his gaze to the brunette with a small smile. "I thought you'll be able to remember when you always see me but it's okay. It's Levi."

They moved Yeager to a private hospital secretly. Levi kept his eyes open for either Erwin Smith or any suspicious people while Hange dressed up as a nurse and Kenny was their driver. They managed to switch hospitals safely and swiftly. There are no more guards outside Yeager's door but one needed a special key card to get in. Only Yeager's doctor, one nurse, and Levi had that key card. 

Levi also covered up why they needed to switch hospitals. "I fought with that buff blonde Alpha that tried to attack you. Even though they just mistook you, the hospital didn't handle that situation well. Don't worry about it. You are safe now." That's what Levi said and Eren understood. 

The Alpha also admitted that that buff Alpha did scared the shit out of him and was glad with his new room. It was breathable and spacious. The big windows let in the cool breeze and lighten up the room with natural light. 

"Levi," Eren tasted his name.

"Okay, open your mouth," Levi took a piece of orange and pop it on the brunette's mouth. He already took off the seeds so the Alpha won't have any trouble eating.

"You look beautiful," Eren whispered shyly after swallowing the orange. Now that his other eye was healed, he raked those stunning green eyes on Levi's form.

Levi was wearing a simple white turtle neck that was tucked in navy blue box pants. This time, he poured all his efforts on his wig. He iron it out and made larges curls on the ends. It was tedious but Levi enjoyed exploring something new.

Levi smiled, leaning forward he rans his fingertips on the Alpha's hair, careful not to touch the stitches on his scalp. "Thank you, darling."

"Levi, um, do I have a job?" Eren asked. "Or something?"

"Yes, about that," Levi nodded. He knew this was coming and he's prepared. "You were a chemical engineer but we decided to move here. You were on the hunt for a new job when the... accident happened."

Eren's face fell. "Levi, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, darling. You got your separation pay and we still have plenty of savings. Plus, the insurance company paid everything, the car and the hospital bills."

"But... I... We're starting a new life? Here?" 

"Yeah but don't dwell too much on it for now. The doctor said that you should take it easy, like baby steps."

"Babies," Eren whispered, staring at Levi's form.

Levi tried to stop himself from groaning. First, Eren Yeager fell in love with him at first sight, now he was assuming that they are planning to create a family. "You should get some rest."

"I've been sleeping all day," Eren whined quietly.

"Okay, what do you want to do?" 

"Um, I want to remember everything. I know that the doctor said I should take it easy but..." Eren chewed the bottom of his lip before he continued. "But I want to know more about you Levi. How did we meet, where and when was our first date and our first kiss?"

Levi stopped raking his hand on the brunette's hair. Of course, he saw this coming but it was Eren's love-struck eyes, and his voice made the raven blush. "We met while you were in university."

"We're classmates? The class's sweethearts?" Eren grinned.

"No," Levi shook his head with a small smile. "You were in university, I'm was just passing through the campus."

"Huh," Eren hummed. Before he could ask any further, his doctor came in to check on him. Running a few basic tests, noting his healing progress as well as his memory.

Levi waited on the side and acted as a responsible wife. Nodding and taking notes of what the doctor said, though he didn't miss the number of times Eren's beautiful eyes landed on him. If Levi caught him staring, he just gave him a smile which cause the brunette to blush deeply.

After the doctor left, Levi gets ready for his leave. 

"You're leaving already?" Eren almost whined, helplessly watching as Levi took his shoulder bag.

"Visiting hours will be over soon, but I'll be back tomorrow," he reassured while he neatly tucked the brunette in bed and fluffed his pillow.

"Oh, okay. Um... Levi?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm trying to accept my situation one at a time and I just want to let you know what's on my mind."

"Okay, what is it?"

"I'm thinking that I don't need my memories to know how much I love you." Eren gave him a pure smile.

Levi tensed. He didn't know how to reply to that. When the raven took longer to reply, Eren took his hand and he held it on his.

"This might sound a bit cheesy so here it goes. I don't even know who I am before the accident, my childhood days, my friends, my life but, I know for sure how much I cherish you. I love you, Levi, with or without memories. And I would love to remember the days we spent together, how we got married, our fights, all the good and bad things. I hope it's not much of a bother?" 

Levi's breath hitched. This was all pretend and a job. Yet, Levi felt his heart skipped a beat. 

But will Eren still love him if he retrieved all of his memories? Levi won't know for sure. For now, he'll try his best to play his role and control his feelings. 

Like everybody said, separate life from work but what happens if your work was your life?

Despite his inner turmoil, Levi smiled and lean down to place a kiss on the Alpha's lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Levi idly tapped the keyboard of his laptop and staring blanking at his plain desktop wallpaper. 

Nothing but the sound of scribbling and typing filled their office while Kenny and Hange concentrated on their work.

Levi's eyes momentarily drifted on the clock- two more hours before he could visit Eren and perform his role.

Yesterday, Levi came home with his mind a float. He refused dinner, just laid in his bed and didn't even bother on changing his clothes. 

Eren Yeager was not the first person he kissed. Levi had relationships in the past, during his high school days, in college, and during his early days on Reckon. But somehow that simple kiss held more emotions. It's clear to Levi now much the Alpha loved him. Eren was head over heels in love and more than happy to discover that Levi was his wife. 

That's not supposed to happen. But it did and it affected Levi to the core.

"Oi! Brat!" 

Levi flitched when a paper plane landed in front of him. He looked up to see his uncle and Hange, both were staring at with worried gazes. 

"You okay?" Hange asked. 

"Um, ah, yeah," Levi nodded. He straightened in his chair and pretended to work on his laptop.

Hange and Kenny shared worried glances. They were not blind, especially the old Alpha. He noticed Levi had been daze and deep in thought at home after he visited the hospital. 

The raven would tend to stare at the distance and he needed to be called twice or tap him to get his attention. Kenny let him be at first, knowing that his nephew was probably thinking about their new mission but it had been three days his nephew was like that. 

"Levi, is this about Eren Yeager?" Hange inquired.

"What?" Levi titled his head to the side.

"Is he giving you a hard time?" Kenny raised a brow at him. 

Levi shook his head. "No, I gave him a new phone, reasoning that his old one was broken on the accident. And I can't memorize the numbers of his friends, only my contact filled the viod in his phone book."

"Excellent thinking, what about the lack of photos in your new home?" Hange tested. She's been throwing random questions at the raven in case Yeager would ask him.

"The moving company messed up our stuff, they are still tracking it. It might take some time," Levi simply put it.

"What about parents?" Hange continued. 

"I will stick with the real deal about his mother who past away when he was seven. As for his father, I'll just say that he supoorted him growing up but the he was distant. Then he disappeared or something," Levi turned to his phone that was sitting on his desk as it rang. It flashed Eren's name. Taking the device, he stood and headed to the door. "It's Yeager. I'll be back."

"Take your time!" Hange waved at him. When the door closed, she turned to Kenny with a small smile. "Levi had that look. I want to be happy for him... but..."

Kenny sighed. "I know but I trust him. We both know that Levi is very much aware on what he's doing and the possible outcomes. He's longer a child- which is saddening. Why does he had to grow up so fast?"

Hange smiled and they continued with their work. As much as she wanted to sit and gossip about Levi, she had to finish her work. 

She got three houses ready for them to occupy in neighborhood with heavy security. 

Erwin Smith was on a lease and they were able to hide Eren Yeager's whereabouts and zip the media's mouths. After a week or two- depending Yeager's healing progress, he'll be out of the hospital and would be under Levi's care.

\---

"Hey," Eren's voice came from the other line. 

"Hey," Levi smiled a little, pushing the door that led a balcony. He was using a different phone and the Alpha on the other line had his phone secured as well. To prevent any tracking and whatknot. "Is there something wrong?"

"What? Um, no. I just want to hear your voice..."

Levi pushed down a giggle, Eren's genuine voice never failed to stir up certains feelings deep inside of him. He leaned against the railing, watching the greenery in the quiet park just across the street. "Don't worry, I'll be there in a few hours."

"What are you doing? I hope I'm not bothering you."

"Nah, just doing a few paperwork for the insurance company," Levi reasoned naturally.

"Oh, I see. You must be busy, I shouldn't have-"

"It's okay, darling. Calm down," Levi chuckled.

"Really? I wish I can help."

"It's fine, I'm almost done anyway."

"Oh, great!"

Levi laughed lightly at Eren's excitement. "I can't visit you until visiting hours, that is two hours away."

"I can't wait... because your smell never fails to calm me down..." Eren's voice cracked at the other line. "I feel like everything will be alright when you are here with me."

Levi frowned slightly. "I'm always there by your side. Don't fret, in a few weeks, you'll be home."

"Home, I like that."

\----

"The master bedroom's up stairs but you guys can use the bedroom right there," Hange pointed at the door that near the bathroom. 

Levi explored the house. It was just any normal house. It was spacious with an open concept living area and kitchen and part of the wall was glass, giving them a view of the backyard. 

Behind the kitchen was the storage/ laudry room, directly in front of that door was the bedroom, and the bathroom's at the end of the hallway. 

On the second floor, there's three bedrooms. The master bedroom had a balcony that over see's the backyard and the trees behind the property. 

"We kept all the equipment and things you needed on the third bedroom," Hange opened the door to the said room, letting Levi in first before coming in, and flipping the carpet over. She let her fingertips slide on the floorboard and pressed hard to reveal a secret storage. Inside were guns with silencers, extra phones, even tranquilizer darts. 

Hange closed it shut and turned to Levi. "But I know that you can handle just fine without a gun."

Levi rolled his eyes at her. "I expect you guy are actually doing your jobs in your houses."

"Hey, your uncle and I will be in charge of the security!" Hange exclaimed and pointed at the small grove outside. "And besides, it took me the whole day to bug the entire forest!"

"Whatever, I'll go and familiarize myself with the kitchen," Levi shook his head and turned to the stairs.

"Oh! This will be good! What you are cooking?!" Hange hopped her way down the the stairs.

"Who says about cooking?" Levi glared at her before opening and checking each cabinets. 

The cupboards were filled with normal kitchen stuff but Levi immediately noticed the bugs that the Beta placed. And to Levi's opinion, it was a bit over the top. 

Inside the cabinets, behind the tv, under the sofa- Hange placed her fucking bugs all over the place. If the crazy scientist was not his team mate, Levi could report her for requesting a high budget for such a simple mission.

Groaning, Levi went to the bedroom and swiftly removed the bugs in the room.

"Hey!" Hange shrieked. "What are you doing?!"

"There is no way in hell I can sleep like this!" Levi hissed, throwing the tiny device towards the Beta.

"Aw! What's wrong Levi? Are you shy?" Hange grinned, wiggling her brows at him.

"It's called privacy!" Levi growled.

"Okay, okay, feel free to remove them. I mean- you and Yeager are married. I understand if things gets a little bit steamy~" The Beta snickered.

"Are you fucking serious?" The raven Omega stared at the scientist in horror. "Yeager had a broken leg, two fractured ribs and a long stitch on the head and you're expecting that we'll-"

"-I don't know," Hange shrugged with a smirk and nudged the raven with her elbow. "You don't know, Yeager doesn't know and I'm saying this now. Yeager is hot? Right? Right?"

"Ugh," Levi pinched the bridge of his nose. 

"And he's head over heels in love with you!" Hange pointed. "He's so in love that he doesn't give a shit about anything around him! He's world revolves around you!"

She was silent while they transfered Yeager to a different hospital. Just like Levi, she pictured out the Alpha to be old with wrinkles but it was opposite. 

What's impressive was Yeager's devotion to her friend. Eren was smitten, it was clear as day. The look he gave to the raven Omega was pure love and trust and sometimes Hange caugth Levi looking at the brunette Alpha in the same manner but not in the same degree. Kenny was right when he said that the raven Omega knew how to take care of himself, but it was sad for Hange to see her friend this way.

"Isn't that the purpose of the mission?" Levi raised a brow at her.

"Well, yeah but-" Hange was cut off by a series of tunes that came from the raven's pocket.

Fishing his phone, Levi glanced at the caller ID before walking away from the Beta. "It's Eren," he mumbled before accepting the call.

Hange shrugged and went to remove the remaining bugs she placed- a simple excuse to stay in the room and eavesdrop.

"It's fine. I was just fixing the bedroom downstairs. We'll be staying here for a while until you can walk," Levi said over the phone with a small smile on his lips.

Hange straightened and watched her friend. It was nice to see Levi like this but at the same time it was sad. It may sounded mean, but Hange doesn't want to Yeager to recall his memories quickly. Because her friend deserved more even it was just all pretend. 

Levi had been through with his past relationships. His last one tore him to shreds but the raven got back up and kicked at Alpha right on the face. That bastard Alpha was a spy and he had the audacity to asked for classified information from the raven, of course, Levi immediately went to beast mode. 

The sad thing was, they've been together for two years. To Levi it was a two-year relationship full of love but for the Alpha it was two years of gaining the smaller male's trust, then asking for classified information.

After that, Levi built his walls. Always had his guard up and grumpier than ever. That's when he drowned himself in work. Missions after missions, not even a single break in between. 

Hange and Kenny were okay at first, thinking that it was much better than Levi locking himself in his room and refuse to eat. During those missions, Kenny and Hange made sure he's not alone and he never skipped meals. But it's been five years since the chaos with his former boyfriend happened.

She was hoping that this mission would do Levi good. Because this time, it would be the other way around. It was the raven's Omega turn to gain Yeager's trust and get information.

Her brown eyes landed on Levi's hair, noticing the his undercut was starting to get longer. She stood in front of the raven and gestured to his hair. She knew Levi was wearing a wig throughout his visits and she doesn't want Yeager to be surprised that Levi was just wearing a wig now that they're going to living in the same roof.

"Oh," Levi eyes widen and nodded. "Hey, Eren, you don't mind if I cut my hair? No? Okay, I'll go over the salon before going the hospital. Okay, bye."

Levi put away his phone and turned to Hange. "Thanks, I can't believed I forgot about the fucking wig."

"It's okay! We sometimes lose focus, especially when we're in love!" Hange sang, slowly making her way to the door.

"What the fuck?!" Levi hissed. "Yeager's the one's in love here!"

"Are you sure?" Hange mocked. That was probably the biggest mistake she made. 

\----

edited 02/27/21


	5. Chapter 5

"One, two three," Kenny counted and lifted Eren. The brunette Alpha had his right arm over Kenny's shoulder and Levi's supported him on his left while they move in the house. 

Eren did his best not to put too much pressure on his broken leg. Once seated back in his wheelchair, he turned to Kenny with a smile. "Thank you."

"Pfft! You don't have to thank me, brat!" Kenny grinned. He's on longer in his usual cowboy get-up (except for his cowboy hat) but rather in a floral shirt and basketball shorts. He was like everyone's out-going uncle next door. "I'm here to help!"

"Thanks, uncle," Levi nodded to the old Alpha. "I'll handle this for now," kneeling, he fixed the footrest on Eren's wheelchair.

"Call me anytime if you need help, I'm just next door," Kenny waved at them before showing himself to the door.

Eren looked down at Levi with a pure smile. "He's cool. I like him."

"Of course, you do," Levi chuckled then he straightened and petted Eren's head. "Why don't you look around while I make something to nibble on, hm?"

Eren nodded and wheeled himself around the house, green eyes studied the interior, admiring the high ceilings, the spacious living room, and kitchen. 

The house looked bigger with the floor to ceiling windows that showed the green grass, flowers, and the two trees in the backyard. Eren would love to sit under one of those trees on a perfect sunny day.

Levi occasionally threw a glance at the Alpha as he explored the house while the raven Omega prepared tea and biscuits. It was hard to see the brunette's expression but Levi anticipated questions like:

"I don't feel any familiarity in this house."

"Where's our photos?"

"This doesn't feel like home."

Putting everything on the tray, the raven went to set it on the coffee table in the living area and took his seat on the couch.

Eren wheeled himself towards him with a big smile. "I love it."

"Hm?" Levi tilted his head to the side, trying his best to not let his confusion show.

"I love the high ceilings, the open space, the big windows. I can breathe easy and is that a PS5?" 

Levi stared at the game console that looked like a speaker- he thought it was a speaker for the tv. It must have been Hange's idea to set up a gaming console in their living room. "Um, yeah."

"Wow, this is great Levi!" Eren beamed and took a biscuit on the tray. "It's great to be home!"

Taking his cup, Levi decided to hold it like he usually did. His fingertips held into the rim of the cup, inhaling the scent of Jasmine before taking a sip. He immediately felt Eren's eyes on him as expected, the raven had weird sides and he's not ashamed of showing it. Levi looked up with a small smile. "Yes?"

"Um," Eren's green eyes landed on his teacup and attempted to copy Levi's way of drinking. 

Levi almost jumped out of his seat and lightly took the cup from the brunette before Eren spilled hot tea on himself. "I suggest you should hold it on the handle."

"Oh," Eren's face went red, big green eyes looked up at Levi like a dog being scolded by his master. "I thought that holding it on the rim is much better..."

Levi chuckled and set down Eren's cup. "No, I just hold my cup that way. I know, it's a bit odd."

"What? No..." Eren's eyes switched to Levi's hand. He reached out to take the raven hands on his and lightly caressing Levi's slender fingers. "I think it's very cute... and I forgot to say how beautiful you are in your new hair."

Levi smiled and ran his other hand on his neat undercut. "Thank you."

"You're beautiful Levi. And I'm the luckiest Alpha in the world..." Eren was grinning now, his hand still caressing Levi's. Then, he shook his head with disbelief. "Fuck, I still can't believe you are my wife and this is my house. Our home."

Levi couldn't get the smile off his face, he didn't know what to say but he knew what to do. Leaning forward he closed his eyes and placed a kiss on the brunette's lips. Just like their first kiss, Levi felt the warmth in his chest, the electricity running in his veins and after five years of coping up with heartbreak, his Omega instincts purred.

When he pulled away, Eren's stunning green eyes locked into his blue-gray ones. 

"I love you, Levi," Eren whispered. Suddenly, his eyes started to water. "And I'm sorry. I wasn't driving carefully," he sobbed.

"Shh," Levi hushed lightly. He sat closer to the edge of the couch and embraced the brunette. "It's okay, the important thing is, you are alive," He reassured. He pulled away to wipe the tears on the Alpha's face.

"I will never leave you, I promise," Eren smiled yet, tears kept falling from his eyes.

"Come on, enough with the tears." The raven jest.

"I'm just so happy now. I'm home and together with you," Eren was grinning now with a tear-stained face. "No more hospital food and visiting hours!"

Levi chuckled. "I'm sorry that I wasn't able to say this earlier."

"What is it?" 

He leaned forward and placed another kiss on the Alpha's lips. "Welcome home, Eren."

\----

Kenny watched the monitor where Eren and his nephew was. They are both drinking tea and eating some biscuits. He just witnessed how Eren Yeager was madly in love with Levi when he helped them get settled and now.

That's a good thing, right? They needed Yeager's trust because once he gained some memories, he'll immediately tell Levi. 

"Kenny," Hange called over the radio.

"Yeah?" 

"Those biscuits looked delicious." The Beta whined.

Kenny sighed, clicking his mouse, he switched the cameras back to the entrance of the neighborhood. Looking out for anything unusual. "I know and I'm sure Levi's not giving us any."

"Ugh! He's so greedy!"

"Any updates on your end?" Kenny inquired.

"Nothing unusual here in my cameras. Oh, by the way, I got cameras set up in the kitchen." Hange snickered on the other line. "I'll finally know Levi's secret recipes!"

"Hange," Kenny warned. "You're walking in eggshells."

Kenny knew his nephew was a good cook, so good that he'll put those chiefs on expensive restaurant to shame. Levi mentioned that the secret recipes came from his mother. Kenny figured. 

Kuchel was a wonderful cook but the thing was, Levi and Kuchel would never reveal to him or anyone their secret recipes.

He tried to watch Levi as he cooked only to be kicked out of the kitchen. Hange on the other hand, was just curious. She doesn't cook that much, but the Beta just wanted to unravel secrets even if it doesn't benefit her.

"It's going to be worth it! Just wait and see!" Hange laughed.

\----

"Where is my brother?!" Mikasa boomed the moment she opened the doors of her adopted father's office.

She shot a glared at the man behind the desk. Grisha Yeager, an Alpha in his fifties was calmly finishing his writing. After that, he neatly putting away his journal, and faced his adopted daughter.

Mikasa's parents were killed. A trio of novice drug dealers mistaken their house as their target customer. Her parents were alarmed that when three sold them drugs. Her parents planned on reporting the dealers but the three goons ended their lives and they kidnapped Mikasa.

Grisha was with his son back then, teaching him lessons for he'll fully took over their 'business' someday. They went to clean up the mess that the three novice goons did and saw Mikasa.

Eren was in rage when he heard what truly happened. For a boy at that age, Eren was vicious and killed off the two while he taught Mikasa how to end the last one's life.

Call Grisha a bad father but he blamed it all on his Omega wife. Carla. 

Grisha was just a normal underpaid doctor when he met Carla. She was the most beautiful Omega he'd seen, they dated several times, got married, and bonded to matehood. That's when Grisha discovered that his wife operated a shady empire and apparently on top of her game. It was an intense shock for Grisha so, he fled but it didn't last a week when he noticed some symptoms on his wife before her confession.

She was pregnant with Eren. Grisha had been a fool to run off. He decided to join his wife and learned the ropes.

It was when Carla passed away that Grisha took over. He did everything to keep his wife alive but Carla's body had given up. 

It was hectic, balancing his life, work, and family. Though he did his best and even given his children a choice if they wanted to join the business. 

Mikasa chose to join and worked with the cleanup crew. She wanted to make sure that what happened to her parents won't happen to others.

While Eren, he grew up to be as ruthless as his mother and loved letting the agents of Recon chase his tail until...

"Recon finally caught him." Grisha calmly supplied to the raven girl.

"That idiot!" Mikasa groaned.

"Calm down, Armin is working on it. Eren will be back home within a day."

"Ugh, and I hoped that he learned his lesson." Mikasa massaged her temples. "It's Erwin Smith, right?"

"Hmmm." Grisha hummed and glanced at his Omega photo on his desk. He knew his son could be a suicidal bastard (that's what he heard from Jean) sometimes but he knew that his son couldn't move on after the death of his mother. 

It was obvious that Eren blamed him for his mother's death. The boy said it himself - You're a doctor! Why didn't you saved her?! - Grisha tried to explain but it went to deaf ears. He understood his son's hatred towards him and given him space but now he's grown up, Grisha expected him to understand like Mikasa but Eren simply kept his distance.

"I just took my eye off him for a day and this happened!" Mikasa sighed in defeat. She knew she couldn't help much now since all the work would fall to Armin. 

"Thank you. You're always looking after Eren." 

Mikasa looked back to the old Alpha. She frowned. "Dr. Yeager, you don't have to thank me. Eren's my brother and he's just being a douche bag!"

A knock from the door and Armin let himself in with his laptop in his hands. "Oh, Mikasa, you're back."

"Hi, Armin." The raven Alpha sighed.

The blonde Omega took a seat on the chairs near Grisha's office and typed away while Mikasa tapped her feet impatiently. 

"Don't worry Dr. Yeager, once Eren's home, I'll make sure he learned his lesson!" Mikasa stated grimly.

Armin tried to suppress a laugh. Of course, Mikasa would do that. Focusing his attention back on his computer, he easily hacked Recon's systems.

The blonde Omega was smart and could hack any system, even the government's in a blinked of an eye. Armin clicked on Erwin Smith's files and his blue eyes widen. 

Grisha noticed his surprise and asked. "What's wrong?"

"It seems like the higher-ups in Recon took Eren's case from Erwin's hands. They transferred Eren to another team."

"Which team?" Mikasa prompted.

Armin tapped on his keyboard, searching for a team that took care of his friend. Not a minute passed, he found it. "Got it!"

"Okay. So, who are they?" Grisha leaned back on his chair and waited for Armin to supply his answer.

"I...." Armin continued his typing. Then, he stopped. "I don't know."

"What?!" Mikasa stood to look at his computer. The screen did say - In your dreams! Bleh! :p - with a mocking emoticon. It was as if the team knew that they'll be hacked.

"This is amazing." Armin awed. "Out of all the team files and records, this particular team had tampered their own security to strengthen it. It's amazing, I wonder how they do it. I'm impressed, this is-"

"Armin," Grisha called out. "How long will you be able to hack their files. We need to know Eren's whereabouts."

"And fast because you don't know how much I wanted to punch him in the face!" Mikasa gritted her teeth.

"I'm not sure, but I'll study the codes they used and decipher it." Armin typed on his computer with amazement, he couldn't even open the codes. "Oh, dear. This will probably take a few trial and errors," he mumbled as he typed away.

"I guess, all we have to do is wait." Grisha grabbed his journal and went back to his writing.

Mikasa sighed in defeat. "Well, I just hope that whoever was looking after him will give him a hard time! That way, he'll certainly learn his lesson!"

\-----

edited 02/28/21


	6. Chapter 6

Life had never been better for Eren. 

He spend the rest of the afternoon in his home playing cyberpunk with his PS5 while his wife cleaned up their bedroom.

Eren never expected anything like this, he felt his life restarted itself the moment he woke up in the hospital. He doesn't know his name, his life, his friends, everything. It scared the shit out of him. 

Who wouldn't? He was hurting all over and he had no memories of why he was in a hospital and who he was. 

The people in the room back then scared and confused him. The buff looking Alpha with blonde hair was ready to pounce on him and those blue eyes of him were ready to kill. Eren recalled that there were four people in the room yet, he could only remember the doctor and the buff blonde Alpha but the remaining two were a mystery to him. 

The second time he woke up, he met his doctor He briefly explained what happened to him and ran a few memory tests. When the doctor confirmed that he had amnesia, Eren was lost. He had no idea what to do, he doesn't have a phone to call anyone or know what city he was in or his birthday. The only thing he knew about himself was his name. That's how the doctor addressed him.

Eren slightly had a panic attack but with the meds that he was on, he gradually calmed down and he eventually drifted to sleep.

The third time he woke up was when he felt a gentle touch on his head. The touch belonged to someone, their hand ruffled his hair and caused the tips to tickle his face. 

It was the afternoon then, the rays of the sun passed through the small window and lighten up the room with a warm yellow tinge.

And that's how Eren fell desperately in love at first sight with his wife. Even before Levi introduced himself as his Omega, Eren knew he fell hard. His heart skyrockets and his Alphan voice finally let its self known, telling Eren to make a move before the Omega left. 

Then he dismissed his Alpha voice, he really thought that Levi was an angel because a beauty like that only existed in heaven. 

When his brain finally processed that the Omega was his wife, Eren wept like a child. He thought he doesn't have anyone in his life and he'll be spending his time in the hospital alone. Eren poured all his fears and uncertainty into the beautiful Omega. And Levi listened, nodding and humming in response. 

After that, it felt like Eren was a whole new person. 

Eren was so glad Levi was there and the Omega never left his side again. Well, except when visiting hours were over and when the Omega had to settle some important paperwork for the insurance company.

Throughout Eren's recovery, he looked forward to Levi's visits and phone calls. 

The Omega was just stunning, beautiful, smart, caring, and very supportive. When Levi said that everything's alright, Eren down right believed him. The Alpha didn't care anymore about the world as long as Levi was by his side. 

He would worry about retrieving his other memories later, he wanted to focused on getting to know Levi all over again. 

In his peripheral vision, he saw Levi came out of the bedroom and went to wash his hands in the kitchen sink. Like a magnet, Eren turned to stare at his mate.

By the stars, Levi's so beautiful and sexy. Everything that the raven Omega wore was stunning but Eren much preferred to admire his wife on pair of pants than skirts and dresses. The pants showed off Levi's figure and hugged his curves. With the raven's back facing him, Eren shamelessly ogled on his wife's backside.

Eren gulped when Levi bent over to grab something in cabinets under the sink. Those sinful round globes spiked Eren's arousal. All the things he wanted to do to his Omega in that position were endless.

The Alpha jumped when the sound of his character dying interrupted his shameless staring and fantasizing. 

"Ugh," he groaned in annoyance and decided to exit his game. 

"Is everything okay?" Levi called out from the kitchen, holding a clean pot in his hands

Eren immediately turned red. "Um, ah- no, I just wanted to rest for a while," he reasoned.

"You looked pretty red. What are you feeling?" Setting aside the pot onnthe kitchen counter, Levi made his way towards the Alpha.

"Oh, it's- ah, you s-see-" Eren stuttered. He felt like a teenager who got caught staring at his crush. The Alpha was guilty of staring and fantasizing but Levi's his wife. His Omega. That's okay... right?

Levi gently placed the back of his hand on the Alpha's forehead. "No, fever." The raven confirmed and his hand moved to cup the red face brunette. "What's gotten you all worked up?"

Eren gazed into those beautiful polls of blue-gray eyes. He was guilty. "You look beautiful," he said instead.

Levi smiled and chuckled softly. "Thank you, darling."

"I... I want to kiss you..." Eren whispered, feeling his face grew ten times warmer.

Levi blinked at him then he smiled as he leaned down. "I don't understand why you're still asking."

Eren moaned softly once his Omega's lips were on him. He just couldn't get enough of Levi, now that they're in the comforts of their home and together, he could smell the raven's vanilla strawberry scent. It was driving him crazy.

Feeling bolder, Eren flicked his tongue on the raven's lips. Levi didn't hesitate to part his lips, allowing the brunette to fully taste him. 

Eren reached for Levi's hips and slowly inching his warm hand inside the Omega shirt. Caressing the smaller male's smooth skin while he tasted and explored Levi's mouth.

Before things get steamy, Levi pulled away, and Eren helplessly leaned to have those luscious lips again on his. He was panting as he stared into those beautiful blue-grey eyes with want. He wanted Levi more than anything else in the world.

"Easy, tiger," Levi whispered, cheeks dusting in a pink. He reached for Eren's hand on his hip and removed it. "The doctor strictly said- no strenuous activities."

Eren blinked and his face scrunched up in a scowl. Leaning back on his wheelchair, the brunette Alpha crossed his arms on his chest with a pout.

Levi chuckled and leaned down to peck his lips. "Now, don't be mad. We've got all the time in the world."

Eren sighed. "But... I... Do you have work or something?"

"I can work from home. I already arranged everything, I just have to write and edit a few reports that they send me."

Eren's frown deepened. Levi had been adjusting to his needs and had been doing all the housework while the Alpha just sat around, playing games like a freeloader. Eren felt horrible. "I... I wish I could help you..."

"Darling, listen. Our priority is to get you settled and fully heal, for now, okay?"

"But..."

Levi leaned down, he placed another kiss on his lips and rested his forehead on the brunette's. "Please, let me take care of you."

\----

Eren laid motionless on their bed as he listened to the water running from the adjoining bathroom where his mate was washing up.

The day went by smoothly, Levi cooked an amazing dinner and Eren ate two servings. With a full belly, they watched a random movie before going to bed.

Now, Eren felt awkward at the idea of laying next to his mate. Should he spoon the raven? He could but he doesn't want to move his broken leg too much and what happens if Levi was not the spooning or cuddling type? 

Eren was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice Levi came out from the bathroom in a loose t-shirt. 

"Do you want to take a bath or I'll just wipe you down?" Levi asked casually.

Eren jolted away from his thoughts, his green eyes landed on Levi's form. His brain was still busy imprinting the image of the raven in an oversized t-shirt that he wasn't able to pull an answer to the raven's question. "Well, I- ah... Um."

"I think that it'll be hard for you to take a bath now."

"Ah, yeah... I'm a bit t-tired," Eren stuttered. It was not like he wanted Levi to touch him or anything.

"I'll go get a towel." Levi turned to the bathroom

Eren quickly straightened, unbuttoned his shirt, and strip it off. Careful with his sweat pants, the Alpha removed them, leaving him laying on his boxers.

Levi came back with a damp hand towel and a basin with water. His eyes widen a bit when he saw Eren had stripped down only leaving him in his boxers, then he smirked. "Eager to be spoiled?"

Eren opened his mouth only close his jaw shut. Did he looked that desperate? 

Levi sat at the edge of the bed, his eyes zoned at Eren and the Alpha held his breath. The raven leaned forward as he squeezed the excess water from the towel. Eren shamelessly moved slightly to take a peek at the raven's chest. With the oversized t-shirt, the neckline was wide that when Levi slouched, Eren could see those pink nipples-

Eren yelped when Levi placed the cool towel on his stomach. The raven snickered at his reaction and Eren almost melted right there. He felt like a pervert.

Levi was humming softly as he worked on Eren's legs, arms, face, and chest. After that, he took a dry towel and dried him. He stopped humming when his fingertips brushed on the scars on his chest.

Eren held his breath as he let his mate traced his fingertips on the scars. Eren thought he got them from the accident but most of his scars looked old. The brunette Alpha didn't voice out his questions to Levi, the scars told him that maybe he was a trouble maker before. He assumed he picked up a lot of fights and always got into trouble. Whatever the story of each scar was, Eren doesn't want to know. He just wanted to be a better husband for Levi.

"Are you not going to ask about your scars?" Levi asked.

"No, not my top priority."

"Then, what is your top priority?" Levi put away the towel and went to the bathroom when he came back, Eren had his answer.

"As I said, I want to know you more. Do you like... Cuddling?" Eren asked sheepishly.

Levi lifted the blanket and slid in. He immediately pressed his body against the Alpha and his hand rested on his chocolate hair. Gently raking his fingertips on the other's scalp. "What do you think?"

"I think," Eren slightly turned and wrapped his arms around the raven. He nuzzled his nose on the crown of Levi's head, inhaling a lung full of rich vanilla and strawberry scent. Not long, he could hear Levi purring contently in his embrace. Eren crooned in return. "I think, you like it."

\----

edited 02/28/21


End file.
